


【俄朝】敬姬寻父记

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 门口有个小萝莉，坚持喊我Папа（爸爸，口语说法），怎么办，在线等，挺急的。
Relationships: North Korea & Russia (Hetalia), 俄朝, 俄罗斯x朝鲜
Kudos: 13





	【俄朝】敬姬寻父记

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：国设；异体；伪父女；洗脑传销大成功
> 
> 朝鲜：李敬姬  
> 古巴：安赫尔

伊万•弗拉基米罗维奇•布拉金斯基觉得自己今天真是霉运当头，他只是要去首尔，路上因为好奇心停步围观了那么30秒，他保证，就30秒，结果就被那个满脸泪痕的姑娘，李敬姬看上了。  
或者更准确地说，盯上了。  
“你别跟着我了！”伊万满头黑线，觉得天下怎么会有那么离谱的事儿，“我还有事！”  
“呜呜呜……王……王不要我了！”李敬姬的俄语倒是说得流利，但此刻伊万只想她变成俄语盲。  
“他要不要你关我什么事！”  
“他要去和韩国建交！”  
“这位女士！我也要去和韩国建交！”  
李敬姬就像根本没有听到这句话，拉着伊万的袖子，眼泪噼里啪啦地掉了下来：“Папа（爸爸，口语说法）！你说我该怎么办！呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
“不要乱喊！”

也不知李敬姬哪来的精神（和脸皮），她真的拉着伊万哭了五分钟，直到俄国人感觉自己的耐心和爱心都耗尽了，粗暴地掐住了她的手腕：“松手！”  
朝鲜姑娘也很倔强，明明纤细的手腕都疼得发抖了，愣是不肯松开，伊万怒道：“我只想去找你弟弟聊聊赚钱！还有，我讨厌你身上共产主义的气息！”  
“Папа！”  
“你该喊Папа的人已经死了，”伊万换上了恶毒而阴沉的语气，“你那么想他就去陪他啊，哭什么？我很忙，李女士，我和韩国建完交，还得回家去控诉共产国家的罪恶呢。”

伊万本以为自己的李敬姬的“缘分”就此完结了，几天后，他推开门，发现李敬姬缩在门口的时候，他简直想把门当场甩上，可转念一想，明明是朝鲜姑娘擅自上门，便摆出了一副凶神恶煞的模样：“能滚吗，我真的很嫌弃你。”  
李敬姬泫然欲泣：“Папа……”  
伊万叹了口气，在心里说服自己“日行一善”，俯身对跪坐在地上的李敬姬道：“你不该找我，你看，我也没有钱能给你啊，我的债务比你都多。哦，当然，你还欠我一大笔钱。”  
“Папа，我们之前说好……”  
“又不是我和你说好的！我要现汇！”  
“Папа……”  
“而且你亚我欧、你大我小、你黄我白，除了你穷我也穷之外我们没有任何共同点，对不对？”  
“Папа……”  
“你们亚洲人怎么都那么神经病，个个和中了邪一样，你到底缺什么啊？”  
李敬姬仰起头，坚定地、抑扬顿挫地道：“缺Папа。”  
“这位姐姐，你能认清我们的年龄差吗？！我知道你从小到大都没离开过监护人，心理年龄约等于0，但也不能觉得自己真的就是0岁，OK？”  
“Папа……”  
“都说了我不喜欢你，别喊了，没用。说真的，我对你弟弟更有兴趣，好吗？”

伊万最终还是头也不回地走了，毫无疑问，他在朝鲜半岛的外交中心是首尔，不是平壤。  
1991年，莫斯科将俄朝贸易方式改成了现汇结算，又以朝鲜付不出现汇为由，大幅减少了石油及其制品的提供；1992年，终止对朝武器供应；1993年，伊万第一次打通了李敬姬的电话，冷漠地告诉她：针对还在自动延期的《苏朝友好合作互助条约》，俄方认为它已经不符合自己的外交路线；又一年后，鉴于与朝方沟通失败，他直接在莫斯科单方面公开宣布，该条款已废止，不具备任何法律效力。  
那一年，俄外长科济列夫说：对于我们而言，美国及其他西方国家是朋友，而苏联的那些盟友都是敌人。  
1996年，面对“重韩轻朝”的恶劣影响、尤其是在半岛问题上几乎成为局外人，俄代表团终于出访朝鲜。但是伊万没有随行，他只给李敬姬打了个电话，公事公办地说：希望恢复经济磋商和定期对话，发展双边关系。  
李敬姬听上去很失望，尽管她依然用清脆的俄语说：“好的，Папа。”  
“……姐姐，你能喊我名字吗？”

1997年，伊万第一次踏上了平壤的的土地，他带来了《俄朝友好睦邻合作条约》，希望能停止两国关系的全面倒退。  
也就在这天，伊万终于认真地打量了在机场迎接自己的李敬姬：“你的发饰挺好看的。”  
“是金达莱花，黄金和琥珀做的。”  
“和你衣服上绣的花一样？”  
李敬姬开心地点点头，刚要开口，伊万抢道：“就是看上去都挺旧了，很久之前做的吧？”  
“……”  
“最近十年没做新的？”  
“Папа……”  
“停，李女士，我相信以你的俄语水平能发准‘布拉金斯基’这个音，不要装小姑娘了，你知道你的风评的。”  
“什么风评？”  
“亚洲最爷们的女人。哦，你弟弟是亚洲最娘炮的男人。”

伊万不知道这话到底起到了多少效果，反正2001年，李敬姬来莫斯科访问的时候，她还是仿佛什么都没发生似的，抱着伊万的手，清脆悠扬、毫不避讳地喊他“Папа”。  
那天恰好娜塔莉亚也在，见伊万没有立刻反驳，她看伊万的眼神都不对劲了：“哥哥，你……”  
“娜塔莎！你不是不知道李女士她——”伊万转头推李敬姬，“解释一下，谢谢。”  
李敬姬欢快地道：“解释什么，Папа？”  
伊万：“……”  
娜塔莉亚悲痛地道：“我不知道李怎么样，但是哥哥，我觉得你该去看看精神科了。”  
伊万气得都想抬手打人了，而李敬姬满脸纯真，蹦蹦跳跳地问：“我们什么时候去红场？我好久好久没去那儿了。Папа，我们能再去趟列宁格勒吗？”朝鲜姑娘仰起脸，拉住伊万的袖子，眼睛里仿佛闪烁着星星。  
伊万：“……”  
不管怎么说，伊万的拳头终究没有砸下去。

李敬姬其实并不主动给伊万打电话，直到2003年元旦，她第一次拨通了这条热线，告诉伊万：“Папа，我闯祸了。”  
伊万：“……”你闯祸和我有什么关系？  
“不对，Папа，我准备去闯个祸。”  
“……什么？”  
“退出《核不扩散条约》。”  
“……？？不是，你专门来通知我一声做什么？”  
“会有人找Папа的麻烦的。”  
“我可太谢谢你了李女士，问题是，这个人就是你。”  
“Папа应该高兴的。”  
“我不是你Папа！”

尽管伊万也参与了“六方会谈”，但莫斯科对平壤的影响力极为有限，不可能逼迫李敬姬转向，那他自然只能扮演一个很“鸡肋”的角色。尽管如此，但伊万没想到，他和李敬姬在六方会谈上最有建设性的对话，谈的居然还是古巴。  
那天李敬姬在茶水间堵住了伊万，开门见山地问他，能不能不要再对古巴追债。  
“李女士，安赫尔欠我300亿美元。”  
李敬姬疯狂地摇起了头，长长的辫子都快甩到了伊万脸上：“不是的，Папа，安赫尔他人非常好的，都没问你要赔偿。”这指的是哈瓦那坚称俄联邦中断苏联时代的合作项目、给古巴造成了巨大损失，理应赔偿。  
伊万：“……”  
“也没问你要租借雷达基地的租金。”  
伊万：“……”  
“还没问你——”  
“李！敬！姬！你闭嘴，你自己还欠着我100亿！”  
李敬姬扁了扁嘴，扭头道：“对的，Папа，我还欠着欧洲银行几十亿欧元，他们把我列入谢绝往来名单了，Папа，我该怎么办？”  
“……你问我？”  
“当然，Папа。”  
“下次试验导弹的时候，给导弹取名‘欧洲银行’，然后看着它爆炸。”

直到2009年朝方直接宣布退出，六方会谈都没取得什么成果，不过见识到朝鲜姑娘的倔强后，伊万终于对那笔债务彻底死心，同意免除90%，剩下10%以实物偿还。  
签协议那天李敬姬心情很好，她问伊万：“Папа，想听故事吗。”  
“不想。”伊万心不在焉地想着，今年世博会在韩国，需不需要去露个面。  
李敬姬哼起了歌，一曲唱毕后又对伊万说，70年代石油危机爆发，大宗商品跌得一塌糊涂，依赖出口矿石赚外汇的她第一次见这阵仗，吓得都睡不着了，跑去莫斯科问怎么办，还是“Папа”哼歌哄她入睡的。  
伊万听得头都大了，他根本不想听这种诡异的父女亲情故事：“想听歌的话，你弟弟可擅长这个了！”他是在刻意哪壶不开提哪壶。  
李敬姬：“……”  
“他长得还更好看。”  
李敬姬气呼呼地道：“可他的脸是假的，我的可是真的。”  
“那有什么用，我又不是脸蛋质量检测员，不负责验明真伪——不对，我是说，我可不会唱歌哄你睡觉！”  
朝鲜姑娘眨眨眼睛：“那Папа，我给你唱？”

事实上，伊万认真地听李敬姬的歌声，已经是2015年的事儿了。那年春节，李敬姬来了莫斯科，和伊万商定今年是“朝俄友好年”。  
因为乌克兰事件，伊万那段时间精神状态并不好，而且听完李敬姬的歌后，也说不上为什么，反正他的心情更糟了。也因为满脑子负能量，在李敬姬说到今年是朝鲜解放和伟大卫国战争胜利70周年、希望他去平壤看“阿里郎”演出的时候，伊万忽然道：“我总觉得——”  
“嗯？”  
“你只是缺个父亲，父亲是谁并不重要。”  
李敬姬瞪大了眼睛，看上去快要崩溃了，她抽泣着说朝俄有某种内在的亲密感，她一直把莫斯科视为自己精神上的父亲，这个位置谁都取代不了，伊万不该那么说。  
伊万扶额道：“……你自己不觉得这段话满是问题吗？”  
李敬姬哭着摇起了头，攥着伊万的手道：“Папа，我见到你的第一天起……”  
“……停！你年纪比我大多了好吗！你再说我要摇铃喊人了！”  
李敬姬在半个小时之后才算是哭累了，她趴在伊万床边，红着眼眶说：“Папа，我还有很多故事，你想听吗？”  
“不想！”

李敬姬最终没有受邀参加2015年的那些庆祝活动，甚至直到2019年，她才被正式作为俄罗斯的国宾接待。  
伊万把准好的银币放在李敬姬手心里——按照俄国习俗，被赠送朝鲜刀剑是不吉利的，得“买”——问她：“为什么选这个礼物？”  
李敬姬低声道：“很多年前……70年前，红军打下了一架美国的战斗机，F-86，‘佩刀’。 Папа非常高兴，也不管它刚从海里捞上来，都是泥沙，拉着我就坐进了机舱，说这是他那个月得到的、最好的礼物，然后敲着仪表盘就开始唱歌。”  
“……又不是你打下来的。”  
李敬姬微微笑了起来，说确实，她从来没有这个本事：“Папа说没关系，他总会保护我的，然后敲着机舱门说，多好的一把‘佩刀’啊，夺刀行动成功！”  
“……”  
李敬姬低下头，翻弄起了手上的硬币：“谢谢，Папа，这是个很棒的礼物。”  
“……”  
伊万犹豫地伸出手，拍了拍李敬姬的脑袋，这让朝鲜姑娘愣住了，过了好一会，她才揉了揉脑袋，问伊万：“Папа，你一会陪我去看芭蕾舞剧吗？”


End file.
